Together we stand
by Sakura Haruno554
Summary: Yusuke becomes depressed after breaking up with Keiko, latter he meets the kind hearted, short tempered Sakura, a student at a Music school, after saving her from a bunch of thugs, the two hit it off. enjoy. naruto-X
1. Chapter 1

For sixth time that day Yusuke sighed, it had been two weeks since Kaiko broke up with him, saying that their relationship was going nowhere and that all they did was fight, which was true, so Kaiko went to England to study and here he was out with his friends, who were trying to cheer him up.

They stopped at the park to eat lunch, Kuwabara was making comments to try and get a rise out of him, other than that they ate in silence.

The sound of music broke through the tense air, looking up and across the park, they saw a small group of high school students performing in front of a crowd, they watch as a girl with pink hair stepped up to the microphone.

A new day has...come

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

A new day has...come  
Ohhh, a light... Ooh

Yusuke was in awe when she finishes singing, the park filled with the sound cheering and clapping.

"Wow that was amazing, I wonder who she is." Kuwabara said as they watched the group start packing up.

"From the look of their uniforms, their student's at Konoha Music academy, it's a school for those who wish make a career in the music industry, the pink haired girl is Haruno Sakura, a music prodigy." Kurama said from where he sat.

"How did you know that?" Kuwabara asked gaping at Kurama.

"The academy came and performed at my school a couple of months ago, I was curious about her after she performed, so I did a little research." Kurama said shrugging.

Yusuke watch her until she was the last one there, as though she had felt his gaze she looked over at him, catching his eye, she smiled softly and gave a small wave. His eyes widened, he looked around him to see if she was waving to someone else, seeing no one he gave a small wave back.

"Urameshi"

Yusuke's head snapped in the direction of the voice that called him, he noticed a group of punk he had beaten up before walking into the park, groaning he stood with his friends.

"What do ya want; today's not a good day for." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Urameshi, today's the day we beat you." The lead boy sneered cracking his knuckles.

"Like I haven't heard that before" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Hey boss, check her out." The boy beside the leading one said pointing to the side, Yusuke's eyes widened when he released the punk was pointing to Sakura.

"Heh, she's pretty hot, grab her, we can have some fun with her latter." The leader said eye the girl with lust.

Yusuke turned to see a couple of punks grab her arms and begin to drag her over to the group.

"Wha, hey let me go, stop it, leave me alone." She shouted as she struggled to break free.

"Whoa, feisty little thing aren't ya." The leader said as she was brought over to the group, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her firmly against his body; she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Keep squirming, I like that, your body feels great against mine." He whispered into her ear, effetely making her stop.

Yusuke felt his rage rise as he watched this, clenching his fist so tight his knuckles turned white, he growled lowly in the back of his throat.

"Hey, I thought you came here to fight me, not harass some innocent girl." Yusuke all but growled out.

"Oh yeah, that's right." The leader said shoving the girl to another boy telling him to keep a hold of her. "Shall we start?"

"Bring it on"

Without a second thought the boy charge forward throwing a sloppy punch at Yusuke, who dodged land a solid punch in the guy's solar plexus winding him, he took a step back clutching his stomach.

"Ready to give up" Yusuke said glaring at the boy.

"No way" he said charging forward again throwing a clumsy kick, which Yusuke stepped out of the way of and slammed his foot into the other guy's face knocking him out.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" Yusuke asked in a bored tone.

They took one look at their leader before running away, shoving the girl to the ground as they did.

Sighing Yusuke walked over to the girl holding out his hand, he helped her to her feet. "Are you ok, you're not hurt are you?" he asked after helping her up.

"No, I'm ok, thank you for saving me." She said smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it, it was kind of my fault anyway." He said staring at her eyes, which he noticed were a shimmering emerald green. "Oh, my names Urameshi Yusuke and these are my friends Suichi, Kuwabara and Hiei." He said gesturing to his friend standing behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura." She said bowing politely.

"Beautiful lady, my name is the great Kuwabara Kazuma, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend." Kuwabara said somehow appearing in front of Sakura holding her hands.

"You idiot" Yusuke yelled clobbering him over the head.

"What the hell was that for, Urameshi" Kuwabara yelled back.

"For being an idiot"

"The only idiot around here is you"

Before long a fist fight broke out between the two, while Sakura stared on wide eyed.

"Sorry about them, their always like this." Kurama said coming up to Sakura.

"That's ok, I have a couple of friends just like them, their always fighting and I'm the one who breaks them up." She said waving it off. "I really should get going."

"Would you like me to walk you home, it's getting dark and it's pretty dangerous around here." Yusuke said walking over to her after he knocked Kuwabara out.

"That'd be nice, thank you." Sakura said smiling. "It was nice meeting you all; I hope to see you again." She said to the others.

The two walked in silence down the street, every once in a while Yusuke caught Sakura staring at him, causing her to look away blushing.

"So where do you live." He asked as they crossed the street.

"I live at the apartment building on Kyosho Street." She said looking down at her hands.

"Hey, so do I" Yusuke said grinning.

"Really, which floor are you on?" Sakura asked looking up at him; she was a bit shorter than him coming to his shoulder.

"I live on the fifth floor, with my mom." He said as they waited to cross the road.

"So do I, but I live by myself." Sakura said smiling sadly.

"Where are your parents?" he asked while they crossed.

"They died a couple of years ago." She said looking at her hands again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy." He said taking one of her hands and squeezing it gently; the feel of her small soft hand in his large calloused one made his heart skip a beat for some reason.

"It's ok, you didn't know." She said squeezing his hand back.

They continued to walk to the apartment building in silence, still holding hands, walking up the stairs together, they walked up to her apartment door.

"Thank you again for saving me and thank you for walking me home have a good night Yusuke-kun." She said after unlocking her door.

"You too, Sakura-Chan." He said watching her close her door and walk over to his apartment. Taking one last look at Sakura's door, he stepped into his apartment, heading to his room, he lay down looking at the ceiling, his thought filled with the girl next door, slowly he let sleep take him.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since Yusuke had saved Sakura in the park and they had become close and they found they had a lot in common. Yusuke found out Sakura wasn't as girly as he thought she would be; she enjoyed video games like he did and even beat him a couple of times, which he got back at her by tickling her until she couldn't breathe. She also knew how to fight and could hit 3 times harder than Kaiko, he still had a bruise from when she punched him in the arm for teasing her about her forehead.

Sakura found Yusuke didn't treat her like other boys did. He didn't treat her like a trophy and try to impress her so she would date him. He treated her like a normal person and let her be herself around him.

Yusuke walked down the street towards Sakura's school, he had started walking Sakura home after school a week after they met, he found she had some boys that would try and follow her home, so he walked her home to protect her.

When he arrived at her school, she wasn't at the gate like she usually was, he waited a minute to see if maybe she was just late getting out, when he heard a distressed cry. Running toward the sound he found Sakura pinned to the wall of an ally way by some boy wearing the male uniform for Sakura's school. "Zaku let me go, stop this." Sakura said as she tried to push him off.

"Be quiet I've waited far too long for this after today you will belong to me." He said trying to kiss her whilst pulling at the jacket of her uniform. Giving up on trying kissing her on the mouth, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling as he went.

"Stop it" Sakura cried out kicking out trying to get him off her, he caught her leg and wrapped it around his waist pulling her closer. "No! You will be mine" he said biting her roughly causing her to cry out in pain.

"Hey you son of a bitch, get your hands off of her!" Yusuke shouted, running over and pulling the guy off of her. "U-Urameshi" Zaku said in fear before turning and running for his life. Turning towards Sakura Yusuke walked over to her. "Hey, are you ok, Sakura?" he asked gently touching her shoulder. "Oh, Yusuke, I was so scared, I thought he was going to...to…" Sakura said, flinging herself at Yusuke and crying into his chest.

"It's ok now; he won't hurt you anymore I promise." Yusuke said rubbing her back as she cried. "Let me see your neck Sakura." Pulling away from her he tilted her head up to see the bite mark Zaku left, he found he had broken the skin and was bleeding.

"That looks pretty bad come on we'll go back to my place and I'll bandage it up for you." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the ally. "Thank you Yusuke, that's the second time you've saved me." She said holding his hand tightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'd never let any harm come to you." Yusuke said as they walked up the street together.

As they walk Sakura began to hum, the tension between them disappeared, and Yusuke chuckled seeing the sparkle in Sakura's eyes as she hummed. 'She really loves music; she has this glow to her when she sings like nothing can harm those around her.' He thought smiling.

"What ya humming Sakura-Chan?" He asked as they walked.

Smiling Sakura explained there was a concert coming up and she and some others in her class were going to perform the song she was humming.

"Well let's hear it." Yusuke said wanting hear the song she'd be performing, taking a deep breath, Sakura began to sing.

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

By the time She had finished singing Yusuke was clutching his sides laughing, soon Sakura joined him laughing until she cried.

"That is the funniest song I've ever heard, everyone is going to love it." Yusuke said after finally calming down.

"You really think so." Sakura said as they approached the apartment building.

"Yeah, don't worries too much, with you singing there's no way anyone could dislike it." He said making Sakura blush bright red.

"You tease; I hope you can be there." Sakura said trying to calm her blush.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Yusuke said as they entered his apartment.

He pulled her over to the couch and made her sit down while he got the first aid box, (which he got after he became a spirit detective, though he doesn't need any more cause he's a demon) he took out a medical swab and began to swipe the blood from her neck.

"There all done." He said after placing a patch on her neck, looking up he found himself staring into her sparkling emerald eyes, unable to stop himself he leaned in crushing his lips against hers.

Tbc.

**Sakura Haruno554: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I hope you all can forgive me. 'Bows head in shame'**

**Yusuke: yeah what took you so long, I could have been kissing Sakura sooner.**

**Sakura: O/O**

**Sakura Haruno554: it's hard to explain, so much has happened.**

**Yusuke: whatever, you just better get to work on that next chapter.**

**Sakura Haruno554: 'whines' I will. Oh, I was wondering if I should make Yusuke sing in the next chapter.**

**Yusuke: WHAT!**

**Sakura: 'giggling'**

**Sakura Haruno554: if so please choose from these songs:**

**Hey Juliet – LMNT**

**Heartbeat - Stereo Skyline**

**The sky's the limit – Jason Derulo **

**Secrets - One Republic**

**Sakura: please read and review.**


End file.
